


There She Is

by myracingthoughts



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fever, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: “I’m fine, you know. If you want to go—”But Daisy was having none of it, pushing his hair out of his face as she looked him over.“Don’t even think about it, Mister. You’re my responsibility now.”Catching her hand in his, he kissed her knuckles and gave her a look that’d normally make her melt. Something about those big brown eyes and that raspy chuckle just warmed her in all the right ways.Daniel chuckled, “Is that right?”“Mhm.”
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	There She Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earnmysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earnmysong/gifts).



> Who requested **Taking care of the other when sick or injured** with Daisy and Daniel. Enjoy!

Daisy knew something was off as soon as they left the Zephyr. 

At first, she thought Daniel was just tired from the night before; the rings around his eyes and his ruffled hair would say as much. Space travel took its toll on a good night’s sleep, after all. 

But it was more than the yawning. Daniel was a little paler than usual if Daisy looked too hard. Didn’t catch her joke on the first pass —even though he already knew the references. And she’d had to remind him of today’s coordinates twice in the last ten minutes.

Something was definitely off.

“Are you OK?” Daisy finally asked a few steps off the ramp.

“I’m fine! Just didn’t get enough sleep.”

The response was a little too quick and a little too light for Daisy’s liking. She hummed, spinning on her heel and stopping to look at him, “Really?”

It wasn’t just his words, though; Daisy could see the tired lines under his eyes as he shot her a faint smile —not so much on the convincing side of things.

But digging his heels in, as usual, Daniel assured, “No, I’m fine. Promise.”

Today’s op wasn’t exactly life and death. This was a glorified grocery run. It wasn’t anything Kora or Daisy couldn’t do on their own, and definitely nothing worth getting out of bed for if he was just going to feel even worse by the end of it.

“Promise, my ass,” Daisy griped, raising the back of her hand to his forehead and frowning. “You’re burning up!”

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Daniel tried again, a little weaker now. 

“It’s nothing!” 

But Daisy’s mind was made up. She was already guiding him back towards the bunks, a firm hand on his back as Daniel offered a bashful chuckle and a shake of his head. To his credit, he didn’t resist, knowing better than to try to convince Daisy out anything, especially when it came to the team’s health and safety. 

Sure, Daniel Sousa was a stubborn man, but he was wise enough to know he wouldn’t win this battle.

“Everything alright?” Kora called out from the lab, eyebrows cocked as she watched them wind their way back into the bird.

Daisy didn’t stop, calling over her shoulder, “Daniel’s sick. Can you grab the fever stuff?”

“Sure.”

Fussing a little with the covers in the spare bunk —Daisy knew clean sheets made being sick a little less awful— she quickly sat Daniel down, rechecking his forehead as they waited. Kora met her in the hallway, both looking flustered at the sudden change of plans. Kora handing Daisy a pre-poured cup of medicine, tasteless, thankfully —or maybe that wasn’t a selling point to regular people? Daisy wasn’t sure, but she did have unpleasant memories of bubblegum flavoured syrup when she was younger.

“Thanks,” Daisy said gratefully. “I don’t remember the last time one of us was sick.”

“I think it was after that Knowhere drop-off,” Kora mused. “Though, I’m pretty sure that was food poisoning.” 

“Oh, right,” Daisy responded, looking a little green around the gills. “I can still _smell_ that planet.”

“Probably better we try to forget that,” Kora added with a chuckle. “I’ll go do the supply run, Daise. You stay here. Page me if he gets worse.”

 _Page_ her, like that was still a thing. Daisy bit back the snark, nodding and sending Kora on her way.

“I’m right here, you know,” Daniel groused playfully, lips twisted into a smile.

But Daisy didn’t have time for jokes, turning back to her boyfriend.

“Here, drink this,” Daisy instructed, tipping the cup back into his open mouth.

Daniel took it without question, taking a beat before bargaining with her, “I’m fine, you know. If you want to go—”

But Daisy was having none of it, pushing his hair out of his face as she looked him over.

“Don’t even think about it, Mister. You’re my responsibility now.”

Catching her hand in his, he kissed her knuckles and gave her a look that’d normally make her melt. Something about those big brown eyes and that raspy chuckle just warmed her in all the right ways.

Daniel chuckled, “Is that right?”

“Mhm.”

Either way, Daniel looked at her expectantly, a little amused she’d take something so minor this seriously. But, he _did_ know her. Loved her, even.

And if there was anything in life Daisy took seriously, it was her family.

Daisy, on the other hand, was having a different kind of dilemma. She wondered if she should get him out of his clothes, struggling on how to ask without sounding like a perv. Not that she _wasn’t_ , but he was sick, and she wasn’t about to take advantage of him in any state.

“You should rest, you know,” Daisy started, fingers landing on his collar. “Help me with your clothes?”

With a wry smile and a crooked eyebrow, Daniel groused, “That’s not exactly how I’d hoped you’d be delivering _that_ line to me.”

“Hush,” Daisy said as they worked in tandem, pulling zippers and prying buttons. “I want you to be comfortable.”

As sweet and charming as he was playing, her stomach churned at how hot his forehead was. Daisy slipped out as he was changing, soaking a face cloth in cold water and wringing it out in the sink. She found Daniel in the bed, already between the sheets with eyes closed, his fever likely catching up to him.

“Just tired, huh?”

“A man isn’t allowed to rest his eyes?” he joked, voice cracking at the end.

Dabbing the cool cloth along the lines of his face, she watched his eyes struggle to stay open. 

“Hm, a likely story.”

Soothing the creases on his face, she folded the towel and placed it on his forehead. Trailing down, her hands lingered on his, frowning at their clammy state as she worked the covers around him. If he hadn’t been sick, he’d be joking about being a burrito by now. 

She’d had to explain her preferred blanket state to Daniel a few weeks back, and he hadn’t let it go since.

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she could feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

“There she is. An angel,” he muttered, corners of his lips lifting at the sight of her.

She could have written it off as a fever dream, but Daisy knew Daniel better than that. The cheeseball was just waiting for the perfect moment to drop that line.

Daisy gently carded her fingers through his hair and chuckled, “You must be _pretty_ far gone if you’re calling _me_ an angel.”

She could tell he was struggling against rest, fighting to stay awake with her. 

The noble idiot.

“You should get some sleep,” Daisy assured in a voice just above a whisper. 

One of them should sleep tonight, and it wasn’t going to be her. Daisy knew she wouldn’t be able to leave his room until the fever broke until she knew he’d be alright until morning. Plus, the spare blanket and the chair in this room wasn’t the worst combination. She’d probably still be able to feel her legs by morning.

And, while Daisy didn’t need any more excuses to stay, she never slept well without him in bed beside her anyway.

Moving the chair to his bedside, she held his hand through the blanket as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> This fic was a prompt. You can find my [prompts list and details here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/635410523601649664) if you're interested in adding to my WIP list (please do).


End file.
